smg4_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Plumber Academy FOR IDIOTS!
Plumber Academy FOR IDIOTS! is a classic SMG4 video and it introduces Mr. Toad and Woody. Plot It's a beautiful day in the Mushroom Kingdom. At least Starman3 thinks so. He notices Mario and Toad playing tag with each other, which is actually former attempting to beat the latter to the inch of his life, for erasing his Legend of Zelda save file. Suddenly a doorbell ring snaps Mario out of his carnage. He answers it, only to find an unknown person waiting outside. Mario screams like Homer and runs back inside. Starman3 goes out instead and it's revealed that the person is the headmaster of Academy for Idiot Plumbers. Appearantly Mario's skipped a total of 3 years and needs to do them over. Mario meanwhile is lamenting his fate but principal is relentless. Principal tries to convince Mario nicely but gets pelted with household junk. SMG4 shows up. After finding out the story, SMG4 ridicules Mario, only for it to turn out that SMG4 missed even more years. SMG4 squashes the headmaster with a piano in response. Soon our academy flunkers get to the academy via bus. Once there Mario gets flinged out as he was strangling the bus driver. The academy looks notably unwelcoming. Mario gets bad feeling, but SMG4 leads him inside. The interior is very anticlimatic, but the real surprise is Toad (the same one Mario pummeled) being the teacher. There are only two other students, indicating they were skipping studying too. Toad doesn't seem to hold anything toward Mario (yet). Mario is panicky, but SMG4 just tells him to chill out. The class starts, one of marios is sleeping, though Toad couldn't care less, telling the purple student to pee in his overalls. Toad attempts to write on the chalkboard but fails. Lamenting his arms he starts writing his name on the wall. Mario tries talking to SMG4 earning a detention for the latter. As SMG4 tries to explain what happened, he digs himself deeper into trouble and just relents. Toad asks others if they know what plumber is. Mario answers seeming correctly only to be dismissed by Toad, as plumbers seem to be generally only good at getting stuck in pipes. All of the plumbers are given quizzes, though Mario manages to pin a "Kick me" sign on Toad. Toad reminds anyone that he'll murder anyone talking. Mario goes through his questions based on his own incompetent experience, SMG4 is stumped by the illogical questions, the red plumber sleeps away and the purple one just plays tic-tac-toe on the test paper, angry at constantly losing to himself. Mario tries asking the purple guy for help, only to annoy him further, causing the guy to insult Mario severly, going so far as to claim Mario's adopted. Toad turns up between them, having interpretated all the insults meant towards himself and runs off crying. Mario just commends the purpley on making their teacher cry, literally blowing the latter's mind. Mr. Toad tells everyone to that they're going to be doing some plumbing and tells Mario to get the tools. Mario does so and runs into Woody in the hallway who pulls him aside and proceeds to say "You're my favourite deputy" and Mario's all like "Oh Yeah" and Woody's like "DIE BITCH!" and latches onto him. Mario shakes him off as Woody tries to shoulder-charge him and misses, he tries to kill Mario by punching and kicking and missing. Mario then flees into a room Woody then jumps on a table in said room and makes the face and pose shown in this picture before bodyslaming Mario and failing epically. He then gets out a flamethrower and misses Mario. Woody then gets out a gun as Mario finds the parts Mr. Toad asked for just as Woody starts shooting at him and misses and wrecks a large shelf. Mario hastily escapes but at this point of time, Woody really should've watched where he was standing because at that moment, a huge Bowling Ball came down from atop the shelf and landed on Woody's head knocking him out. Mario then returns to the classroom with the parts. Next is a lesson near the Peach's castle. Everyone has to repair exactly one pipe. Despite everyone's attempts, all future plumbers fail. Toad becomes seriously unhappy with everyone and makes his students write an essay, during his break. Toad threatens his subjects with death should they not do the essay. As Toad leaves, Mario starts to lament his fate. SMG4 is unsymphatetic at the moment and answers nonchalently that he could've watch his hub shows instead. Finally SMG4 agrees to bail Mario out. As Toad arrives, Mario seems to be missing (sic). SMG4 announces that Mario passed away. Toad's not buying it and points towards a bucket, where Mario immediately reveals himself. Turns out he misinterpreted SMG4 advice and hid poorly. Toad immediately question Mario on his essay, but Mario plays dumb and offers his newfound rubber ducky to Toad. The Toad goes burning with anger for this act of disobedience, with Mario lampshading the flames around them. Cue a chase scene. Mario seems to be on the receiving end now, then he decides to hide behind a corner and take Toad out from there. He punches SMG4 out instead, as the latter followed them to watch Mario getting beat up. Toad chases Mario once again and catches the latter hanging on the ledge. There Toad reveals that he, in fact, hasn't forgotten Mario abusing him earlier in castle. Mario tries to claim that Toad liked it. Toad launches a missile towards Mario, missed and then it gets deflected by SMG4's portable mirror. The missile hits a wall near Toad blowing up the whole academy complex. Toad is devastated at the loss of his workplace, cursing everyone alive. Mario is optimistic as he doesn't have to study anymore and goes to high five SMG4. SMG4 just leaves disinterested, leaving Mario hanging and annoyed. Suddenly another person shows up, introducing himself as Mario's KINDERGARTEN director. Not wanting to go through this all again, Mario spazzes out in rage. After the outro, Woody is seen waking up dizzily from his unconsciousness not remembering anything including who he is or where he lives. Characters Here is the list of the name of all the characters who appeared in this episode. *Mario *SuperMarioGlitchy4 *Mr. Toad *Starman3 *Academy Headmaster *Students *Mushroom Kingdom Plumber School Principal *Mushroom Kingdom Kindergarten Principal *Weegee *Woody Trivia *The plumber academy resembles Hogwarts. Category:Super Mario 64 Bloopers Category:Videos